galeafandomcom-20200214-history
The 13 Trials of RAE
The 13 Trials are a mysterious set of events an individual must perform in order to ascend the Tower. Not much is known about the trials, that is, no one knows exactly what they are, but there are cryptic explanations of what they are. It is believed that following the 1st Path is the most difficult and will yield greatest power. It is believed that Solus and Log are the only living gods to have ascended via this Path, although Gaspar speaks of them. The final path is theorized to be a confrontation with R.A.E. The First Trial The Dark Isle, the effusion of death -'' The Book of Origin ''Follow in the step of our father's fathers and with it the first trial shall be realized. We who have fallen seek to bring order to one's being, the lantern dims and the cavern grasps tight. Once the night comes, the Isle is realized. Death beckens and we shall fight him off or suffer their fate alongside and be lost to history as they have been. -'' The Trials of Solus The Second Trial ''The Mountain of Light, the infusion of life - ''The Origin of Life ''Counted are the sorrows of men. Fallen are the heroes of the past. But futures have yet to be written. Even as one lay dying, fate cannot hold tight unless he is allowed to. Bring with you hope in your heart to the battle. Bring the might of kindness to the poor and the weak and those who have suffered injustice. Only then will you see the Mountain. Only then will you truly be free. - ''The Trials of Solus The Third Trial ''Purchase the sun, bathe in fire - The Book of Origin The morning brings glory. Let its light fill you. Know the day and be its keeper. Be the hero who is needed, not the one you wish to be. Desire for glory is the path to misstep. Ego is the road to shame. When the the end of the third trial approaches, own the sun and it will guide you straight. - ''The Trials of Solus The Fourth Trial ''Symbiotic generation of continuity, one are two become one. ''- The Book of Origin ''The line in the sand is a line often crossed. Each side holds merrit, but only one side holds truth. Know your enemy and know the other side. Sometimes the enemy will be the friend and the friend the enemy. Only in understanding can the king become the rebel, and the rebel become the king. The mirror will show you your true face and your past. What does the enemy's mirror show? This is the answer you must seek to take your fourth trial. - The Trials of Solus The Fifth Trial Foundation of worlds, the energy absent of god - ''The Book of Origin ''Be mindful of your fellow man. Love him as yourself, for he is you, for without this love, mortality is absent the gods. When the love of your neighbor is returned you will see the foundation of the world. This is true magic. - ''The Trials of Solus The Sixth Trial ''Fanatic molding, justified causes - The Book of Origin Find your crusade. Live your meaning. Only the strong may walk to the Sixth. Be complete in your cause, for only this one will guide your path further beyond. Let the lessons of your life fill your heart and let you know where you must go. Your heart is your guide. We see justice, righteousness, and above all we see virtue. This is where we stand upon the completion of the sixth trial. This is our cause. - The Trials of Solus The Seventh Trial A king's curse, follow the follower - The Book of Origin With convictions one must stand tall. With virtue one must be rightreous. With glory one must find freedom. When these things are found, those with sound mind and beating heart will find you. You shall be the beacon of hope and prosperity for the faithful. But be weary, these things may also bring you low. Follow the life of those that follow you. Live as they do and they shall live as you. We stand tall when the seventh trial completes, with loving embrace from the congregation. - ''The Trials of Solus The Eighth Trial ''The purity, cleansed mortality - The Book of Origin Mortality holds firm but we known its sins. The sins of flesh, gluttony, and greed. These are impurity. You who does sin. You who knows of these things. You are the one that will unmake love. We banish these sins from our being and we stand high in perfection. Eight is the number pure. ''- The Trials of Solus The Ninth Trial ''Seeing the I, walk outside the Tower - ''The Book of Origin ''We are small. Within the Tower you stand as one. Walk its path and reach the sky. Look down and see the world is small too. When you look down at your life you see the All. Always together we are, for within the Tower we stand as 1 and 1. ''- The Trials of Solus The Tenth Trial ''Seeing the We, walk within the Tower - The Book of Origin The lover is the highest country and a series of beliefs. The uncultivated land of the monsters is the rule. But from what love does the land come bare? This half-way point to art is the nation intwined. Within heart, the fellow will be you and you him. This is clearly attested by NOUS and his double, which love knows never really happened. By the Whole we seek, but only half of the journey is the trial of ten to fulfillment. - The Trials of Solus The Eleventh Trial The realization of self, inner light burning - ''The Book of Origin ''Of all things it is only you. When one can know their own mind they can see the brightness that comes with it. When you know your own self you can know the universe. Only here can you see the top and the light above. Understand your purpose and be that. Remove doubt and guilt and the light within will shine brighter than ever before. This is where We stand. We who have completed the Eleventh Trial. ''- The Trials of Solus The Twelfth Trial ''The focus of the All, bring together the minds - ''The Book of Origin ''We have arived and you with us. In this place above the sky All can be seen. We are not forgotten, but instead realized in the All. The one is here. We are here. He shall be freed upon the Maze of Intelligences where the hammer meets the wall and it will shatter. We stand above and bring it in. We see it now. We see it. -'' The Trails of Solus The Thirteenth Trial ''Acceptance of truth, your will overcomes - ''The Book of Origin ''What we see is truth. Within the shattered Maze only truth will prevail. Be ever watchful of falsehoods and do not be lead astray. Many are the paths to the truth. Many more are there to falsehoods and the lie is the easier road. Always speak truths and the Universe will accept you. Your greatest enemy is your own self. See the power your mind has over you and release your restraints. When thought bombards with untruths, raise your shield an focus. Only when you overcome and known your mind will you see truth. I see it now, the Sphere of Origin that holds the Tower. Its light shines and it speaks. "Hold my hand and forever you shall understand, Virtue. You are all that is good, right, and just. This is your domain. This is your truth." We will always be true. - The Trials of Solus